One Shot: A Dream that Won't Be Fulfilled
by Epona Lark
Summary: Eponine stops Marius on his way to the Cafe Musain and demands he take her to a meeting. Author's note: It's pretty short (not even 1000 words), so sorry about that. I just needed to write today, so I wrote this little number.


In the dark of night, I heard the terrifying screech of an angry bird, and it scared me away from my resting spot near the dumpster. I was, of course, used to this, having been on the streets for five or six years, and I knew I shouldn't be scared, yet I was. Something about the sound of the guttural noise crept slowly up my back and made me shiver.

I got up and pulled an old, holey shawl I had found discarded near the dumpster around my bony shoulders and hastily walked out of the dark alley. I was greeted by a glowing street lamp before turning right onto the pavement and seeing the Cafe Musain in the distance. It was a small little thing that I had never been in. Sometimes, though, I would look at it through the front window and imagine what it would be like to afford to go in there.

Despite knowing I shouldn't have approached it, I did and picked up my pace as I tried to get nearer to it. A cold breeze picked up, nearly blowing the shawl out of my hands. I tightened my grip on it. When I got to the large front window, I crouched into the shadows and peered in. I didn't want to be seen and pitied, nor did I want anybody to see my grimy face.

A man came walking cheerfully towards the cafe. He was whistling and carrying books. As he stepped into the light streaming from the cafe, I recognized him. His face, his unruly black curls. I knew that man, who was merely a man at all. Marius Pontmercy. He claimed that he was poor, but oh, did I know better. A boy with a tattered black suit on his body but with a simple gold band around his finger. I could tell him came from a wealthy family. As he reached out for the handle to pull open the door, I barked, "Monsieur Marius!" He looked in my direction, but I doubt he saw me from his puzzled expression. "Marius," I called again, raising my dirty hand into the light from the cafe.

He looked at my hand and followed it to my face, which was barely seen in the dark. "Who are you?" he asked.

This hurt. He had seen me before and new my name. "Eponine Jondrette," I replied carefully.

"Eponine Jondrette..." Marius repeated, mulling the letters that made up my name aloud.

Annoyed a bit, I said, "You know me. I live in the same tenement house as you."

"Oh, yes. I remember now."

"What are you doing here? You have almost as little as I do."

"I, uh, am meeting my friends here."

"Friends?" I cocked my head to the side. I hadn't known that word for a long time. Poor, dirty girls have no friends, only enemies.

"Yes, and I really should—"

"I'm coming with you." Even though I was in a terrible state, I only cared about what Marius thought of me. Before rising from the shadows, I tried to fix my hair a bit and wipe some of the dirt off my face. I realized that this probably smeared it rather than clear it, but it was too late.

We looked at each other for a few moments before he ruffled his hair and adjusted his books under his arm, saying, "Let's go in then." He held open the door for me, an invitation to enter the cafe, so I did. He followed me and steered me through the room. A drunk man took a hold of my skirt as I passed and muttered, "Dirty whore," before I made him let go.

Marius led me up a narrow stair case and through a dark red door. A blonde man was stopped talking and stared at Marius. "You're late," he growled.

"Sorry," Marius said, leading me toward a man I later found out was named Courfeyrac. They both sat down.

"Who is the girl?" the blonde asked.

Marius began to answer, but I interrupted him. I did not want them to know my real name. "My name is Leopoldine Jondrette."

Marius looked at me with a confused look on his face. "But you said—"

"Please go on with your meeting, _monsieur_. I'm sorry we interrupted," I said in a low voice.

The blonde nodded his head and welcomed me before going on. The meeting seemed to last for hours, but when it ended, everyone was passed a mug of wine, even me. I sipped the wine slowly, savoring its taste. I'd never had wine, but I had stronger drinks like rum. I wasn't going to let an opportunity to experience a such sour, beautiful taste go to waste.

When we were finished, Marius led me outside the café. "That was boring," I commented.

He ignored my remark and said, "Meet me in the Garden of Lark tomorrow." His face glimmered in the moonlight as he added with a smile, "I've wondrous news to tell you."

I smiled widely. Was the news about me? Oh! how I hoped it was about me! Would he be offering to wed me? Oh, how I hoped so. I'd finally be off the street, if so. We parted ways, my head in the clouds as I walked around the neighborhood before finding a safe place to sleep in an alley. My head filled with sweet dreams, ones I hadn't had for a long time, as soon as my eyes shut.


End file.
